


Pendragon and Associates

by clusium_kiss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bukkake, Collars, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Slavery, merlin is so pretty when he cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusium_kiss/pseuds/clusium_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is desperately in need of money, but he's not going to become Arthur and Gwaine's pet in order to get it. But then he gets himself in trouble, and when Arthur and Gwaine come to his aid, he finds himself agreeing to their terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendragon and Associates

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to read the tags! 
> 
> Heavily inspired by this manga: http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/pet_keiyaku/

The first thing Merlin became aware of was the hands gripping his wrists. A rough surface scratched against his stomach, and his feet were bare and cold. Then all else vanished in a sudden surge of pleasure. He moaned, trying to squirm forward, but the hands held him still. 

Oh god—there were fingers in his ass, moving in gentle but persistent thrusting motions, hitting his prostate and—

“Unnnnh—ah! Wh-what…?” 

“You like that, huh?” a deep voice said. “You ever been fucked in the ass before?” 

The thick fingers dragged along his channel, stuffing him full, prodding and poking. Merlin whimpered, his cock throbbing where it was compressed against his stomach. But there was something—something….

“Got a cock ring on you, pretty boy. Maybe we let you come. Maybe not. Depends on how good of a slut you are for us.”

Us? Who—who were these men? Where was he? Why… ?”

Slowly, memories filtered back. His mother, sick and in need of medicine; no money to pay a doctor or even the rent on their crappy apartment; venturing into the zone beyond the border where you could buy—and sell—anything and no questions asked; Gwaine smirking at him and offering to take care of everything if Merlin would put on the collar he twirled in his fingers; Arthur Pendragon watching silently from the shadows; running out of there, running down twisted streets, and then hands grabbing him, and a sickly sweet odor sending him spinning into unconsciousness. 

The fingers moved faster, jerking him back to the present. His shirt was gone, his trousers tangled around his ankles. He couldn’t seem to stop the moans and whimpers that were welling up in his throat. The man kept touching him _there_ , and it felt so wonderful, even as his heart raced with fear and sweat dampened his palms. 

“Noisy little thing, isn’t he?” another voice said and then fingers were gripping his chin, digging into his jaw, and he opened his mouth on reflex, gasping.

“There we go.” A cock eased past his lips, sliding over his tongue. “You soothe on that now, pretty boy.”

Tears sprang into his eyes as the cock hit the back of his throat. He blinked, trying to look up at the man’s face, but the angle was wrong. He could only see a muscled chest under a leather vest. He pulled at the hands holding his wrists, but they kept him pinned. The man reached down and took him by the head, and started fucking his mouth, in and out, steady, careless of his aching jaw and snuffled breaths. 

The fingers in his ass suddenly withdrew. But that—it wasn’t—his cock _ached_ \--he needed to come—he needed—

The blunt head of another cock nudged against his anus. Pressure—he whined, tears running down his cheeks—then it popped inside, pushing deep, bumping against his prostate.

Oh, oh fuuuuck. The cock in his mouth pulled out for a second, the guy holding his head still and painting his lips with the messy precome and spit on the tip. He licked at it, sloppy, unable to think past the pleasure shooting up his spine and gathering in his balls as the cock in his ass drilled in again. 

The guy fucking him dragged him up by his hips, getting him on his knees. The men holding his wrists had let go, he realized, but he couldn’t—he couldn’t seem to do anything, only clutch at the legs of the guy in front of him and mouth at his cock.

“Unh—” Breathy grunts spilled from him. He had to come—he wanted the fucking to stop and never come to an end—why—why was he so—

Come splattered against his cheek, then more landed on his forehead, dripping down the bridge of his nose. He squinted his eyes, more tears spilling out. Two men—no, more than that—stood over him, aiming at his face, squeezing their cocks and squirting out come. The guy who had been using his mouth forced his jaw open again and pumped himself, grunting. His spend hit Merlin’s tongue and dribbled into his throat. He choked, forced to swallow. 

And then—

“N-no,” he moaned, and then stopped, shocked. He wasn’t begging to get fucked—had never—but the guy fucking his ass had pulled out, was walking around, was adding his come to the mess spattered all over Merlin’s face and hair. And Merlin felt empty, aching. He needed to come—he—

“There you go, pretty boy. You lick all that up now.” 

They were laughing. They were walking away, leaving him there. He slumped down onto the ground, sobs clogging his throat. He was cold and scared. He felt all worked up, his ass throbbing to the same pulse beating in his cock. Shaking, he reached for it.

“Not yet, love,” a warm voice said, and hands gripped his wrists again.

He sobbed and looked up to find Gwaine kneeling beside him. 

“You’re a mess,” Gwaine said, shaking his head. He sighed. “If you had just let us take care of you, love, you wouldn’t have needed to go through this.” 

“P-please,” he begged, not sure what he wanted.

Gwaine hushed him and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, then helped him to his feet. “Come with me, love,” he said, leading Merlin towards a car parked at the mouth of the alleyway. The ground swayed beneath Merlin, and he was forced to cling to Gwaine, dizzy and disoriented. 

Gwaine opened the back door and ushered Merlin inside. He stumbled and crawled onto the seat, gasping and scrubbing at the drying come on his face. 

“I knew you’d get into loads of trouble on your own.”

It was Arthur, sitting on the other end of the seat, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes narrowed. “All those men fucking you. I should have snapped a leash on you the second I saw you.”

Merlin shut his eyes, hunching over, wishing the world would stop spinning. He was still hard, and he wanted, wanted—“I’m not a pet,” he mumbled. “I—I can’t…”

Arthur tutted and reached for him. Merlin flinched, but then stilled as Arthur showed him the wet cloth he held and then slowly began rubbing the come off Merlin’s cheek.

“You’re going to be _my_ pet,” Arthur said.

“Our pet,” Gwaine corrected from the driver’s seat.

“Ours,” Arthur agreed, sounding a little sulky.

Merlin shook his head.

“Yes,” Arthur said firmly and tugged Merlin towards him, drawing him against his chest. His arms were warm, and his fingers gentle, stroking the nape of Merlin’s neck. “I’ll give you everything you want, Merlin. Medicine for your mother—a lovely apartment for her too. And you know what else?”

Merlin shook his head.

“I’ll fuck you. Better than those bastards did.” He reached down and slid a finger into Merlin’s slick ass.

Merlin sucked in a breath, digging his fingers into Arthur's chest.

“Uh huh.” Arthur sounded satisfied. “Was that your first time? The first time anyone ever opened you up? And you got all bothered, didn’t you? So hot and turned on.” He smiled. “Let’s get this thing off, shall we?”

The cock ring loosened, Arthur’s fingers moved in and out. His other hand touched Merlin’s cock, thumbing the head and—

His orgasm bowed his back, neck tendons straining, a groan vibrating in his chest. When at last it ended, he slumped forward, sobbing.

“Say you’ll wear the collar,” Arthur whispered, holding him and nuzzling his forehead. “Say it.”

“I’ll—I’ll wear it.”

*

Merlin awoke slowly. His head was throbbing, and his mouth was dry. Had he spent the night drinking with Will in a bar or—

Memory returned with a jolt, and he sat up, heart pounding. He was lying in a massive bed, crisp white sheets smooth against his skin. A window, flooded with sunlight, looked out onto a blue sky and a distant view of skyscrapers. They were so far away that he must still be over the border. 

The door opened, and Gwaine came inside, smiling and carrying a glass of orange juice and a plate of buttered toast that smelled heavenly. 

“Morning, Merlin,” he said. “Bet you have a headache, huh? Those guys shot you up with some powerful drugs yesterday.”

The reminder made him shiver with a combination of disgust and some other emotion that he didn’t want to look at too closely. 

“Where am I?” Merlin asked, giving the orange juice a suspicious glance.

“Pendragon and Associates,” Gwaine replied. “And don’t worry, I’m not going to give you any _more_ drugs. No need for that, is there?”

“This is where you and Arthur work? Why is there a _bed_?” His voice faltered a little. “And what do you mean, there’s no need?”

Gwaine chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Why is there a bed? Come on, Merlin—you know the types of business Arthur and I are involved in. And there’s no need for drugs because you agreed to wear our collar.” He stroked his fingers down Merlin’s forehead and tapped him on the nose. “You’re our little pet now.”

Merlin scrambled backwards, scowling. “I never promised that!”

“Yes you did. You promised Arthur you would, right after he brought you off.” Gwaine broke off a piece of toast and popped it in his mouth. “Word of advice, love—never come on one of Arthur’s suits again. He wasn’t too pissed, given the circumstances, but in the future….” 

He remembered now—Arthur’s arms around him, his touch— “That’s not fair,” he whispered. “I was drugged. I take it back!”

“So you want me to call the hospital and tell them your mother won’t be staying for treatment after all?”

Merlin stared at him, and then he bowed his head, resting his forehead on his knees. There was no way out of this. 

Gwaine clucked and climbed onto the bed next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. “Now, love, it’s not as bad as all that. You eat your breakfast and have a nice shower and you’ll feel better.” 

Merlin swallowed and managed a nod. 

“Lovely.” Gwaine kissed his hair. “Oh, and put this on when you’re through,” he added, standing up and going over to the dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled out a leather collar, then tossed it onto the bed. “Arthur will be back soon, and I’m sure he’ll want to play.”

*

An hour later, Merlin inched open the bathroom door. His hair was still a little damp, and he felt exposed and nervous. The collar was fastened around his neck, a reminder of his situation every time he breathed. Gwaine hadn’t given him a shirt, just a pair of ridiculously tiny and tight shorts. 

Gwaine was waiting for him, lounging on the bed and reading a magazine. He set it aside, running his eyes over Merlin. 

“Mmmmm, you’re a treat, love.” He beckoned. “Come here.”

Reluctantly, Merlin crawled on the bed, kneeling next to Gwaine. 

Gwaine reached over and thumbed one of his nipples. 

Merlin jolted, sucking in a breath.

“Thought you’d like that.” Gwaine smiled and kept rubbing until it puckered and hardened, then did the same to the other one. Merlin clenched his hands and tried to ignore the way his cock had twitched. 

Then Gwaine pulled a pair of nipple clamps out of his pocket. “Very good,” he murmured, fastening them on. They were connected by a thin metal chain, and he gave it a little tug. Merlin choked back a moan. 

“That won’t do.” Gwaine pulled Merlin down so that Merlin was laying against his chest, in between his legs. “We’ll want to hear every delicious sound you make.” He tugged on the chain again and then slid his hand down to Merlin’s crotch. He cupped his balls and then started rubbing his cock, very lightly. 

“G-Gwaine,” Merlin stuttered, his legs falling open. 

“Starting without me?” a cool voice said, and Merlin’s eyes widened. Arthur was standing in the doorway, his tie off and the top buttons of his shirt undone. 

“Just getting him warmed up,” Gwaine replied. 

Arthur stalked over to the bed and then stood there, staring at them. Merlin squirmed under his gaze, a blush traveling over his cheeks and ears, aware that his cock was starting to bulge obscenely in the shorts. 

“The nipple clamps are a nice touch,” Arthur observed after a moment.

“He’s sensitive. Aren’t you, love?” Gwaine flicked one of the clamps with his thumb and forefinger, making Merlin twist and gasp.

Arthur laughed, and Merlin glared at him. Unperturbed, Arthur went to the table and poured himself a shot of whisky. After downing it, he returned and kicked off his shoes, then sat on the bed. Merlin pressed back against Gwaine, not trusting the gleam in Arthur’s eye.

“I think you’re frightening him,” Gwaine chided, his fingers still rubbing maddeningly slow circles against Merlin’s crotch. 

“Don’t worry. He’ll be begging me for it soon.”

“You—you arrogant bastard!” Merlin burst out. “I’m not going to beg you for anything.”

Arthur smirked. Then he undid one of the clamps. Feeling rushed back into Merlin’s nipple, tingling, and the next second, Arthur had run his tongue over it in a wet swipe. 

“Ahhh—fuck!” Merlin exclaimed, fingers scrabbling at the sheets.

Arthur tongued his nipple again, and then sucked it in his mouth, setting his teeth to it in a light bite.

“He’s getting really hard now,” Gwaine informed Arthur, and Merlin wanted to die—wanted to crawl in a hole—wanted Arthur, Gwaine, someone to touch his other nipple too—

But Arthur pulled away and put the clamp back on. 

“Don’t,” Merlin protested, and then snapped his mouth shut because he was afraid he had been about to say “don’t stop.”

“You want more?” Arthur twisted his fingers in the chain. “You want me to play with your tits, Merlin?”

Merlin gave him another glare.

Arthur exchanged a smile with Gwaine. “He’s going to be fun.”

“Don’t I know it, mate.” Gwaine squeezed his arms around Merlin’s middle in a hug, chuckling when Merlin squawked and tried to wriggle away. 

“You had an…unfortunate first experience,” Arthur said. “Although judging by the noises you were making, you did find some pleasure in it.”

Merlin went beet red, suddenly back in that moment, with the fingers nudging inside him, the cock in his mouth, the _need_ ….

“Right, let’s get him turned around,” Arthur said.

Before Merlin quite knew what was happening, his legs and arms had been rearranged, and he found himself on his stomach with his legs spread across Gwaine’s thighs, clutching at Gwaine’s shirt. Gwaine cupped his face and bent to kiss him.

This kiss was wet and messy. Merlin’s nipples rubbed against Gwaine’s chest in this position, and the friction hurt and went straight to his cock at the same time. He moaned into Gwaine’s mouth, squirming, and then froze. Arthur had just yanked aside the shorts and in the next second, he slid a slick finger into Merlin’s ass. 

Merlin could only cling to Gwaine, panting and squeezing his eyes shut as Arthur probed inside him. 

“There we go. You needed that, didn’t you?” Gwaine said and then reclaimed his mouth just as Arthur added a second finger.

He couldn’t keep quiet. Every thrust of Arthur’s fingers dragged a groan out of him. Then Arthur would withdraw them and lightly tickle the puckered, tender flesh. It was maddening, and he whimpered, balls squeezing tight, cock trapped painfully in the shorts. Then Arthur plunged inside again, finding his prostate, fingering it—Merlin found he was spreading his legs wider, pushing up his hips, and making shameless noises—begging noises—he wanted—

“Oh, he’s ready, Arthur. Go on and put it in.” 

“I _am_.” Arthur, sounding annoyed. 

And then Arthur’s cock—thick, overwhelming, steadily pressing into him, filling him—too much—too much—

“Please,” he sobbed. His head had dropped down until it was resting against Gwaine’s stomach, his wet mouth turning his shirt damp. “Gwaine.”

“You don’t say _his_ name,” Arthur growled and slammed into him. He gripped Merlin’s hips and started fucking.

“Uh…uh…uh…” Every thrust made him cry out. “Arthur—Arthur—oh, god.”

“Better.” Arthur slid his fingers into Merlin’s hair and gave him a little shake before going back to thrusting.

Gwaine had snaked a hand down to undo his trousers, and his cock bobbed free, smearing against Merlin’s cheek. Merlin could hardly pay attention. His eyes were closed, his shoulders slumped forward. He could hear Arthur grunting.

“I’m—I—I’m going to—” And then Merlin climaxed, come spurting over the top of the shorts, spreading stickily inside around his cock.

“Shit,” Arthur said through gritted teeth as Merlin’s ass clamped down on him. He thrust a few more times and then ground in deep, cock pulsing out his come.

They stayed frozen like that for a few moments, and then Arthur pulled out, dropping Merlin’s hips. Merlin whimpered, little aftershocks still fizzing through his nerves. 

“Here we go, love.” Dimly, he felt Gwaine move away and then slowly peel off the shorts. Fingers pried apart his ass, and then a tongue dipped into his hole. “Mmm—I do love your sloppy seconds, Arthur.”

Arthur snorted and reached down to slap Merlin’s ass. “How do you want him?”

“No—not, not again,” Merlin pleaded. He thought he might go mad if someone fucked him again, his entire body oversensitized with pleasure. 

Gwaine and Arthur ignored him. Instead, they flipped him on his back again, Gwaine pushed up his legs, and then Gwaine’s cock filled him, squelching through Arthur’s come. 

“Oh!” It was too much.

Arthur settled next to him and plucked off the nipple clamps. Then he started laving one of Merlin’s nipples with his tongue and rolling the other between his fingers. 

“Yeah, keep doing that,” Gwaine said, picking up his pace. “Makes him tighten up around me.”

They kept it up until tears were leaking from his eyes, and he had been reduced to a harsh panting. Gwaine finally pulled out and jerked himself off onto Merlin’s stomach. Arthur swiped a finger through it and then had Merlin lick it clean. 

“Good boy,” he praised.

Gwaine patted Merlin’s knee. “See, didn’t I tell you it wasn’t so bad, love?” 

Merlin couldn’t summon any words. Dazed, he could only stare at them, the realization slowly penetrating his mind that all of this was going to happen again tomorrow. 

Arthur squeezed his soft cock.

Or tonight.


End file.
